Belial
Belial (Unknown - 0 AΩX, 2841 AΩX - 2862 AΩX), was one of the Celestial Guardians, she was the Champion of Humanity, she chose to be consumed by one of the Seven Deadly Sins, Greed, as one of the Seven Great Demon Gods, so she could help defeat the Time Devourer. Belial serves as the main antagonist of Omega IV: Oblivion. =Storyline= Beginning Belial was one of the Seven Celestials banished to Filgaia, she suffered from the Deadly Sin Greed and was killed by Xemtetsuken in a cave which later became known as Belial’s Cave. Advent Children thumb|left Over two thousands years after her death, human scientists discovered some of her DNA within the cave, the scientists quickly realized the unbelievable genetic patterns she had, and the Congressional Knights saw this as an opportunity to create Super Soldiers to help win the war. They established a sub-organisation to perform experiments called Deadpool. Thousands of women were secretly injected with nanites that rewrote the genetic code of their reproductive material, virtually making their children, Belial's. However of all these women, a thousand of these women eventually became pregnant, 10% of the women managed to give birth, the rest either died, or had miscarriages, a mere 20% of the babies born managed to make it past the age of 3. These children were trained and tested every day non-stop to become super soldiers, eventually they all managed to escape when they began to exhibit the magical powers of Oblivion, with the exception of Subject 667 who stayed behind. The runaways were all found dead except for one Congressional Knights concluded that the last runaway must be dead. The last survivor, Subject 667 became the sole survivor, and was given the code name Scythe... thumb|right|Belial as Berial in [[Omega III: Dark Resurrection]] Resurrection Because her DNA lied within Scythe, Scythe began being drawn to her corpse, this eventually led him to her tomb, along with the descendant of Xemgao, Beowulf Atma... They battled right above Belial's body, when Beowulf’s sword, the X-Calibur sword, a Celestial weapon made contact with her tomb, it momentarily gave Belial power to resurrect herself. She sent Beowulf to Oblivion and returned there herself with Scythe. She quickly rebuilt her Kingdom and began to repopulate Oblivion by transporting slaves there. She experimented on Beowulf in an attempted to unleash his Demonic side so she could possibly resurrect the other Demon Gods, unfortunately she was unable to do so, so she simply gave him away as a gift to a weapon trader. Her other son, the immortal Albedo, was also drawn to her, so she made him a General at Oblivion, while she had her other son Scythe sacrifice his powers so she could watch the humans kill each other by using Coresatsuno Siphondel as a puppet. Years later, she began to notice Scythe deteriorate as he began to become more and more human with each day so she decided to host another foolish tournament, in the end Scythe obtained the cursed Dragovian Sword which restored his powers (although unbeknownst to Belial, this time around Scythe was able to keep his human conscious intact), and got some more human slaves for her Kingdom in Oblivion... Omega IV: Oblivion thumb|left|[[Belial sending everyone to Oblivion.]] Belial was the main antagonist of Omega IV: Oblivion, however she did not appear much, mainly in the ending where she sent the party to Quartz leaving Genesis to battle her alone. She showed Genesis his alter ego Exodus and the horrible acts he committed in an attempt to transform him into his ancestor Xemgao, it backfires however and he becomes Xeminence and he fatally wounds Belial. Upon dying she was able to break free of her corruption and revealed that she had come to this dimension to save the life of all species and after her and the other Demon Gods defeated the Devourer they all had given in to the corruption. Omega V: Redemption An Image of Belial was a Temple Guardian in the Oblivion Temple during the events of Omega V: Redemption. Belial's prerecorded vignette revealed like in the ending of Omega IV: Oblivion Belial was the protector of Humankind. "I must protect us all, for that is the purpose of the Temples." =Relationships= Family * All Jects, biological sons and daughters. ** Most notably Scythe and Albedo. * All SAs, biological sons and daughters. * Belias, twin sister. * Saladin, male clone. Allies * Lord Ryuma * Lord Rusephine * Seven Great Demon Gods =Battle= * - Regular move in Omega V: Redemption, limit break in card game. Category:Celestial Guardians Category:Demon Gods Category:Oblivion Category:Ancient Characters Category:Dark Resurrection Characters Category:Oblivion Characters